I’ll Do Foul Play If You’ll Be Foul
by Sorrowful-Departure
Summary: When two college students get stuck together in an art project, whats to happen but love? Or lust. -SasoDei, AU-
1. I'll Do Foul Play If You'll Be Foul

I'll Do Foul Play If You'll Be Foul

Disclaimer: I do not own SasoDei, or Deidara, or Sasori, or any aspect of Naruto. Or any fanfic pairing either. All these things are spawned in my mind, and I wish they would continue to spawn, for the sake of my friends who I write this for.

(Of course, my boyfriend hates yaoi. Any normal straight-guy does...)

His foot stopped the door as he scowled at his backpack. It ALWAYS got caught in the doorway! He was going to be late for that damndable art class once more, with it's pencil art and stupid little teacher called Miss. Mousey. In fact, he didn't mind being late at all. He HATED Miss. Mousey.

Enter the life of Deidara Hatsuni, age seventeen, senior classman at The High Institute of Arts. It was just another day in his life.

As he was struggling (now admittably half-heartedly) with the bag, a red-head had started down the stairs. He looked semi-sleepy, hauling a backpack along with him. He swung the door open...

And _**SMACK**_.

Deidara let out a howl of pain, reeling back. "Ow, un!" He said, holding his now bleeding nose.

Sasori Negata, age eighteen, senior classman at The High Institute of Arts, was standing on the other side of the door. He was now awake, and as he opened the door to see his actually good-looking neighbor holding his bleeding nose, he couldn't help letting a comment slip past himself.

"Looking at those dirty magazines again, Deidara-san?"

Deidara looked ready to roar, letting his hands fall from his admittably hurting nose. He stopped mid-anger, all of it draining into a very pale expression.

"Ahaha.. Sasori-no-danna..." Deidara sweatdropped. "No.. You knocked me in the face with the door, un."

Sasori blinked, looking at said offending door, before letting it swing shut. "Why where you standing infront of it?" He snapped, now in an agitated mood as he handed Deidara a tissue for his still bleeding profusely nose. He had stayed up all last night, and was in a very, very bad mood. Ontop of that, his backpack was nearly bursting at the seams with homework.

"Well, un. My backpack got stuck in it, yeah." Deidara explained, letting the napkin soak up the blood. Now he had a good excuse for being late! His dorm neighbor busted his nose with a door! Dei was a drama queen in all aspects of the stereotype. He pulled loosely at his shirt, semi-stained with blood.

Sasori noticed this, and grumbled slightly. He pulled out his extra gym shirt, shoving it at Deidara with an annoyed expression. "Now hurry up, we're late!" He brushed past Dei, heading toward the campus with a huff. Sasori was in, as stated before in previous paragraphs, a very bad mood... and his backpack weighed a friggin' ton.

Deidara ran one hand through his long hair, taking off the shirt, slipping Sasori's gym one on, and then racing after him. "Wait up, un!"

Just another day in the life of Deidara.

_**.f.i.x.m.e.i.m.b.r.o.k.e.n.**_


	2. If I Happen To Be In Love With You

If I Happen To Be In Love With You: Chapter 2

Yargh Disclaimer: Don't own it, but I do want it. (;

'''''''''''''''''''''""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Miss. Mousey was sitting infront of the class, and Deidara was sitting next to who? Can you guess who? Sasori, yep. Sasori was asleep, a little tiny bit of dribble coming from his mouth, and Dei was starring at his assignment partner. He was urgently modeling clay, trying to get this look down.

It had been an hour since the begginging of the class, and Sasori had fallen asleep in the first five minutes of Miss. Mousey's long lecture about 'art' in her own sense. All the students knew she knew nothing about art, at all, so most of them were just sketching, or in Dei's case, modeling clay. He had Sasori's dribbling mouth down, and the very cute expression he had as he slumped over on his useless art study class book.

It was then the bell rang, and Sasori jerked away so quickly his chair tipped. Deidara let out a grunt as he reached over and caught him, but then he tipped and the two went sprawling onto the floor. Sasori let out a low groan. "What happened?" He murmered, still semi-sleepy.

Dei shifted beneath him, casting a glance up at his still half-asleep friend. "You fell asleep again. You need to stop staying up so late, Sasori-no-danna." He said. Dei leaned up, pushing Sasori up too, and the two noticed the very compromising position they where in. That began the struggle to get up from one another.

Of course, in most cases of a struggle, both strugglee's panic and can't get out of the position. This was the case with Sasori and Deidara, who wriggled together for a good five minutes before one of their buddies pulled Sasori off of Deidara.

Sasori looked over to find himself starring into the face of Itachi Uchiha, who had an eyebrow cocked in an amusing expression as he surveyed the two. "So, what, are you guys going to have sex right on the floor?" His voice was level, almost stoic as he talked. He recieved a glare from both, although Dei noticably colored as he scrambled up.

"Oh, shut up, Uchiha, un." Dei snapped, fixing the shirt he borrowed from Sasori earlier. Itachi let a chortle escape his voice, until his brother came in. Young Sasuke Uchiha was the college Heartthrob, and his girlfriend? None other than the illustrious, beautiful Kaci. Although, no one ever really saw her around. That was because she was attending a private school in the UK.

At the moment, Naruto was stumbling in behind him. The two were a year younger than the gang, and fought constantly. Nyru, who will be introduced no doubt later onward, joked they were like a married couple. In short, neither liked her when she said that. Of course, that's how it worked anymore. Although Sasuke undoubtfully loved Kaci.

And so, the gang went onward, to the wonderful swimming pool in the gym.

**.carry.a.blanket.and.a.basket.baby.that's.it.**


End file.
